masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Elanus Risk Control Services
Elanus Risk Control Services (ERCS) is a private security corporation that provides a host of services ranging from simple event security to professional mercenary companies and starships to counter piracy. ERCS began as a privately-owned turian security firm but has since expanded into an interstellar conglomerate after opening itself up to foreign investment. Their affordable yet reliable armor, weapons and omni-tools are popular with security personnel and mercenaries. Their name suggests they may specialize in riot equipment or dangerous situations. ERCS produces the following armors for humans, krogan, and turians: Duelist Armor and Guardian Armor. Duelist Armor can be modified for quarian use. An exclusive line of armor, the Warlord Armor, is manufactured for use by krogan. ERCS has a facility on the planet Noveria where they create lethal and non-lethal weapons. They also provide security personnel on Noveria; the executive board gets a discount from the corporation. The ERCS guards are mostly human or turian and are overseen by Captain Maeko Matsuo and Sergeant Kaira Stirling. An armory license for Elanus Risk Control Services can be purchased from either Morlan in the Citadel's Wards or Commander Rentola on Virmire for 100 credits. Weapons Mass Effect Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3 In Mass Effect 2 and 3, ERCS manufactures three small-arms weapons. A heavy weapon manufactured by ERCS is also available in Mass Effect 2. *M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol This is a reliable, accurate sidearm; effective versus armor, but weak versus shields and biotic barriers. Manufactured by Elanus Risk Control, the Predator is valued as a powerful, deadly, and relatively inexpensive weapon. While it is not generally deployed in the military, due to commonality of kinetic barriers, it’s still very popular in the Terminus Systems where these defenses are less common. *M-9 Tempest Submachine Gun This submachine gun fires in long deadly bursts. Very effective against shields and biotic barriers. Inaccurate at long range. Weak against armor. Upgrades the Shuriken Machine Pistol. The commonality of kinetic barriers has led to increased demand for rapid-fire weapons like the Tempest. Produced by Elanus Risk Control Services for the Eclipse mercenary band, the Tempest is an expensive but deadly addition to anyone’s personal arsenal. *M-15 Vindicator Battle Rifle A battle rifle favored by assassins and elite mercenaries that fires in highly accurate five-round bursts and can be pulsed for rapid fire. Deadly at range, very accurate, and effective against armor, shields and biotic barriers. Upgrades the Avenger Assault Rifle. Manufactured by Elanus Risk Control Services for the Blue Suns mercenary group, the Vindicator is quickly gaining popularity in the Terminus Systems. *M-100 Grenade Launcher Rapid-fire grenade launcher favored by the Blood Pack vorcha mercenaries. Capable of taking down multiple enemies with a single well-placed shot. Effective against armor, shields, and biotic barriers. Armor Mass Effect Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, ERCS manufactures the Amplifier Plates for the N7 Armor. *Using their expertise in policing dangerous situations with limited assets, Elanus Risk Control Services (ERCS) has created shoulder protection that includes an internal micro-control system to maximize resources. Increases power damage by 5% Trivia *It should be noted that when killing organic enemies in Mass Effect, closer inspection of the enemies and their corpses reveal that they are carrying around guns with Elanus Risk Control's trademark blue color and details. *In Mass Effect: Revelation, the manufacturer of Striker pistols is given as being the Ahial Syndicate. The name 'Ahial' may derive from the Kitab al-Hiyal, also known as the Book of Ingenious Devices. de:Schutz, Abwehr, Fürsorge Elanus fr:Elanus Risk Control Services Category:Equipment Category:Corporations Category:Manufacturers Category:Mercenaries